


Winter Dare

by Fanfanfanatic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Barebacking, First Love, First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Riding, Romance, Smut, Virgin Sehun, reference to smoking and drinking, richboy baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9474419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfanfanatic/pseuds/Fanfanfanatic
Summary: It is winter break at a private boarding school. Baekhyun is dared by his friends to seduce a shy student from the year below, his name is Oh Sehun… and long story short he’s quiet the challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the EXO Writer Network Winter Fic Fest 2016. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this fic, I spent a lot of time with this one and I hope the effort comes through!! I just couldn't get the image of a blonde rich!boy baekhyun out of my head~ 
> 
> Also special thank you to nicky for making this amazing edit for my fanfic and helping me capture that exact image, I think it's amazing.

                                                                               

 

As the snowflakes came in contact with the glass they melted into droplets only to be swept away by the cold wind. Baekhyun watched from where he sat on the window sill; a cigarette poised between his delicate fingers. The flecks of ash and embers from the tip of the cigarette were stolen by the wind much like the snowflakes themselves.

“Baekhyun....” A voice complained from behind. “Baekhyun I swear you’re not even listening...”

The voice dragged Baekhyun’s attention away from the watery window pane and back to the conversation he was meant to be having. The voice had belonged to none other than Jongin, both he and Chanyeol sat in Venetian armchairs waiting for Baekhyun to say something.

“You’ve been really distracted, man.” Jongin continued.

Baekhyun let a stream of smoke escape from his lips as he laughed. “It might be the winter blues finally getting to me.”

“I know what you mean,” Chanyeol muttered, finishing off the last of his german dark wheat beer. “I think everyone has the winter blues at this bloody school.”

“It’s the curse of staying over the break, no one really wants to spend Christmas here.”

“Too right.” Chanyeol leaned towards the beer container and took out three bottles, opening the tops of all of them and handing them out. “And my solution to that is to drink more.”

Baekhyun laughed, stubbing out his cigarette and flicking it out the window. Rather lithely, he climbed down from the window sill only to grab the beer on offer. “That’s always your answer to things.”

They were currently holed up in the West Acre dormitory. Their private school had an intricate housing system, from the very first year both Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been assigned to the West Acre house together and Jongin had joined them a year later since he was younger. The school years had passed by and it was now with great comfort that they sat in front of the dormitory fireplace together. The crackle of fire kept them cozy and the christmas lights gave the room a visual warmth.

It was winter time but far from family time. Baekhyun gave a hefty sigh. “I still can’t believe my parents went on holiday to Fiji without my brother or myself… I mean they couldn’t care less about us even if they tried.”

“I’m pretty glad my parents let me stay at the school for winter break.” Jongin deliberated, having a more positive outlook on being left behind. “I mean, I don’t want to be at home anyways.”

“How come?” Baekhyun asked.

“Well lets just say there is a no sex policy at my house.”

Chanyeol laughed into his beer bottle. “Not to burst your bubble but there is no one to fuck here either…”

“Yeah maybe not for you.” Jongin pointed at Chanyeol with indignation. “You’ve somehow managed to sleep with all the girls at this school.”

“It’s not my fault alright. I play the guitar once for that performing arts event and then they’re all over me. I can’t help that girls like musicians.”

Jongin could feel the hubris in the air, he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes a full 360 degrees. “What about you Baek? It’s been awhile since you’ve last had a one night stand, that’s not usual for you.”

“What do you want me to say?” Baekhyun laughed, taking a copious swig of his beer. “It’s no longer fun to me as it once was, it used to be a challenge.”

“I guess that happens when you sleep with the house prefect, there ceases to be a challenge greater than that.” Chanyeol deduced.

“Well actually...” Jongin cut in, the start of a smirk donning his lips. “...I can think of challenge for Baek.”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “Who were you thinking?”

“Well there is a kid in my year, his name is Oh Sehun and in my opinion he’s quite handsome. Honestly, almost everyone has tried to get into his pants… but alas it seems Sehun won’t put out for anyone.”

“Wait he’s a virgin?” Baekhyun asked, curiosity peeking through his voice.

“I’m pretty sure he is. I mean let’s be logical here, he spends all his time in the library revising and doing homework, I would be surprised if he _wasn’t_ a virgin.” Jongin rationalised, acting as though his logic was infallible. “And to make things worse, he hangs out with that weird Kyungsoo kid, that practically makes Sehun co-captain of our school’s virgin society.”

“Yeah well there’s nothing wrong with being virgin” Baekhyun sympathised, imagining some shy boy from the year below.

“You’re right there isn’t, but what it does mean is that now is the perfect time to go after him. You’re complaining about having the winter blues… well I’m sure they’re complaining about having the winter blue balls.”

“Wait... so you mean he’s at the school right now, did he not go home for Christmas?”

“Nah I saw him like an hour ago. I needed to collect some homework from Kyungsoo earlier, he was there sitting on the side.”

“Still bullying people into doing your homework for you, Jongin? I thought you were more moral than that.” Chanyeol jokingly berated, waving some discarded tinsel into the younger’s face just to annoy him.

“Homework won’t do it self now, someone has to do it.” Jongin justified, batting Chanyeol’s hand away. “No but I’m serious Baek, I’m actually curious whether you could be the person to get with Oh Sehun.”

“But what if Baek has lost some of his seducing skills, wouldn’t that be a tragedy.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Baekhyun reassured. He had to think about his predicament carefully. “...I just don’t know how I feel about going for a boy in the year below.”

“Come on, he’s the same age as me. 17 is 17.” Jongin reasoned. “I dare you Baek.”

“...and what do I get from this dare?”

Jongin let out a low laugh under his breath. “Well, you get to tell me if the rumours are true… according to the gossip Sehun is packing quite the huge dick. ”

The candid words elicited a loud laugh from Chanyeol, whilst all it did to Baekhyun was make him raise an eyebrow. He didn’t know what to do with this information, he had no idea what Oh Sehun looked like but according to Jongin he was handsome and according to the rumours he was… well according to the rumours he was just Baekhyun’s type, _size wise._

“Alright, fine, fine.” Baekhyun caved in to the dare, sipping on the last of his bitter alcohol. ”I guess I’ll try my hand at this guy. Where do you think I’ll be able to find him?”

“Ahh my best guess would be the library.”

“Do you know where the library is Baek? I don’t think you’ve gone there in years.” Chanyeol taunted.

“I know where it is, asshole.” Baekhyun retorted, flipping his middle finger and moving away from the wall where he rested. “I guess this means I’m going to try and get some dick before christmas. I’ll be off then, lads.”

“You’re going to the library right now?”

“Yeah why not, there isn’t much going on for me here is there?” Baekhyun gestured to the empty dormitory. The elder moved towards the antique center table just so he could collect his designer sunglasses that he had left lying around.

“It’s winter…” Chanyeol rolled his eyes heavily. “You know when you put those sunglasses on during winter you look like a posh twat.”

A smile formed on Baekhyun lips as he placed the sunglasses in his shirt pocket. “Mmmm just the look I’m going for.”

 

* * *

The manner in which Baekhyun walked through the school corridors could only be described as pretentious; the school shirt he was wearing had an open collar and his sleeves had been rolled up to the elbow. Other students lowered their gaze whenever Baekhyun passed, it was the unspoken rules of the school hierarchy. Baekhyun knew exactly the way to dress and behave to elicit a desired reaction from someone, if he wanted them to be intimidated he would forego a smile, if he wanted them to be attracted to him then he would run a hand through his dyed blonde hair and have that touch of lust in his expression. It was quite the useful skill, one Baekhyun could only hope would work on Sehun...

As Baekhyun made the monotonous journey to the library, he realised that Chanyeol had perhaps been right, it had been a long time since he last frequented the library. Every corridor that he turned down on left him wondering whether he made the correct turn at all. None of the golden framed paintings looked familiar to him, if it had not been for the sign that explicitly stated ‘Library’, Baekhyun could have been wandering around the school premises for ages. The library was silent and almost desolate as Baekhyun entered, which was expected during the holiday period. A few old books were left strewn across the tables and the desk lamps were still casting a warm, inviting glow on the place, the only significant difference was the absence of a librarian.

On first glance, there was no one of interest around. Baekhyun was primarily seeking out Kyungsoo with the hopes that he would know the whereabouts of Sehun, or better yet that Sehun would actually be there with him. Baekhyun descended to the back of the library after hastily checking all the other book aisles first. Baekhyun was rather close to accepting defeat, and he surely would have if it had not been for the two guys studying hard over a desk that located at some secluded corner of the library; it matched the profile Baekhyun was looking for. Baekhyun sauntered towards the two guys and even though his shoes were tapping against the floor, neither of the two guys cared to notice his presence. It was only when Baekhyun coughed, that they finally dragged their attention away from their books. The first to acknowledge him had to be Kyungsoo -Baekhyun vaguely remembered his face from memory- he had distinct features, no one else quite had the same wide eyes and heart-shaped lips.

“Are you Kyungsoo by chance?” Baekhyun asked into the silence.

“Yes…” Kyungsoo answered wearily, his eyebrows knitting as he took in Baekhyun’s appearance; there was recognition in his expression but it was far from ecstatic. “...Aren’t you Kai’s friend?”

Baekhyun had to take a second to process the name ‘Kai’, he sometimes forgot that the rest of the school called Jongin by that nickname. “Yeah I’m his friend... I’m Byun Baekhyun.” He introduced.

There were no polite formalities shared between them. Kyungsoo just nodded, adding to that bitter awkwardness in the air. “Well what is it that you want then? I mean, if Kai has sent you here to do his dirty work, tell him I won’t be doing his homework anymore. I’ve really had it.”

“No, I’m not here for that.” Baekhyun quelled, not wanting to get involved his friend’s mischievous antics.

“Then what brings you to the library, this hardly strikes me as your kind of environment.”

It was at this point Baekhyun switched his gaze to the one sitting next to Kyungsoo, the one who hadn’t even muttered a word yet, the one he could only assume was Sehun. If this was Sehun then he was definitely more attractive than Baekhyun was expecting, he was utterly handsome. He had clear skin, his hair was a deep rich chestnut colour, his features were close to perfect and even though he wore tortoise-shell glasses it somehow added to his overall appeal. This was what Baekhyun came to the library for… this boy, and yet Baekhyun could hardly admit that outloud.

“No seriously, Baekhyun, why did you come here because I actually have some revision that needs to get done.” Kyungsoo impatiently pressed.

“Well....” Baekhyun brought his gaze back to Kyungsoo and could instantly feel the waves of ‘unwelcome’ directed towards him. Baekhyun would need to come up with a good reason if he wanted to stay in library because Kyungsoo was primed to have him gone. “...ah well, ah it’s exactly that. I was looking for some help for those January tests… a tutor per say.”

“Can’t your dad give another donation to the school? I mean it’s helped you to pass those exams before.” Kyungsoo scoffed. “You know what they say, the best form of revision is bribery.”

Baekhyun had to bite his tongue. If weren’t for the fact he was trying to play nice, a rude retort would have definitely been thrown back at Kyungsoo but Baekhyun forced a laugh instead. “Hah yes I’m sure my father could... but I was recently struck with the epiphany that studying _might,_ just _might_ , be beneficial for me.”

“At least you have some partial sense, I can’t say the same for Kai.” As something dawned on Kyungsoo, his dark brows furrowed. “Wait actually, you do know that we’re in the year below, right... I don’t think we’d be able to help you with your studies for your year.”

It seemed Baekhyun was not as ingenious as he thought he was, he had been blundered by the simple fact both Kyungsoo and Sehun were studying a different syllabus than him. It seemed blatantly obvious once Kyungsoo had pointed it out but it made Baekhyun look like a fool. “Ah you’re right… it’s um… I don’t need help with anything like chemistry or mathematics… it’s more um...”

“Maybe you need help with a language?” Kyungsoo offered, “You’re clearly struggling to form sentences.”

Baekhyun sent the younger a dark glower, he had ventured to the library on a whim and now he was forced to think under pressure. “It’s not a langua-… “ _Wait, wait actually_. Baekhyun thought of a brilliant idea. “...no you’re right, it is a language I need help with. It’s Chinese, I’m absolutely shit at Chinese.”

“You need a tutor for Chinese?”

“Yeah I’ve practically forgotten everything from last year… it should be the same syllabus that you’re studying currently if I’m not mistaken.” Baekhyun explained, feeling smug that he managed to think his way out. “...I’m in desperate need of some revision.”

“Well, it hurts to tell you this but I didn’t choose Chinese as a subject, hence I can’t tutor you.” Kyungsoo frankly informed, the words somewhat deflating Baekhyun.

It was in that moment that Sehun sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I know Chinese.” Sehun spoke up for the first time, finally having taken his gaze away from his books. His dark hazel eyes curiously roamed over Baekhyun, almost as though he was evaluating the elder.

Kyungsoo gave a bewildered expression to his friend. “I know you know Chinese, but do you really want to tutor this guy?”

Sehun laughed dryly. “I said I know the language not that I’d help him.”

It appeared Sehun was quite the audacious type and Baekhyun had to raise an eyebrow at that, Sehun did not necessarily meet the expectation Baekhyun had created in his mind of this shy, scared virgin. Baekhyun ran a hand through his blond hair. “What if i pay you money for every hour you tutor me?”

“I don’t need money.” Sehun exhaled amused.

“So you’re not interested by £30 an hour then?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, he looked up at Baekhyun as if he had suffered some acute brain trauma. “That’s a stupid amount just for tutoring and you know it.”

“My money my rules.” Baekhyun casually shrugged his shoulders.

That was the tipping point for Kyungsoo, he shook his head annoyed and brought his attention back to his books; he was done with having Baekhyun distract him. Sehun on the other hand seemed interested in Baekhyun, he dropped his pen on the desk. “Alright, I’ll tutor you… I mean if you’re willing to pay that much then you must be desperate.”

Baekhyun was unable to stop the smile that formed on his lips, the guy was somewhat amusing. Baekhyun was left wondering where Sehun had been all this time and why he hadn’t noticed him earlier. The sooner he got Sehun to fuck him the better. “We should probably trade phone numbers so that we can arrange revision times. I was wondering whether we could start tomorrow or in a couple of days, whatever works best.”

“Mmm I suppose tomorrow is alright.” Sehun shrugged, he took his own phone out and traded it with the one Baekhyun so graciously held out.

Once Baekhyun had possession of the younger’s phone, he rather cheekily scrolled down Sehun’s contact list before writing any of his own details down, he was just curious to see who Sehun had on his phone but there weren’t many names at all. Sehun seemed to lack a solid social life which at least gave Baekhyun some more insight into his personality. Disappointed, Baekhyun abandoned the contact list and inserted his own number into the phone, saving himself as [Byun Baek] before handing it back to its rightful owner. Once Baekhyun got his own phone back he was interested to see what Sehun had saved himself as but it was the simple [Sehun (Tutor)], full of formality.

Sehun pushed up his glasses and put his phone back into his back pocket. “Well I’ll text you a time for tomorrow.’

“Yeah, that’s fine with me.” Baekhyun nodded. “I’ll get going then.”

“I’ll see you around…”

The situation had unfolded in a manner that left Baekhyun oddly satisfied, a sly smile was plastered on his lips as he said goodbye and even though Kyungsoo was watching him with suspicious eyes, Baekhyun felt confident they wouldn’t catch on to his underlying plan. Baekhyun departed the library and it came with relief, he really did hold some hatred for the library, he couldn’t stand the stale air and smell of books. Instead he welcomed the taste of a new cigarette between his lips as he walked past the scenic courtyard on his way back to the dormitory. Oh Sehun would not be an instant fuck, Baekhyun thought deeply as he took a drag of smoke, he would probably have to see Sehun several times before anything could happen between them. It was certainly a challenge, but one that left Baekhyun with a rush of adrenaline…

...then again, that could have always been the nicotine finally kicking in.

 

* * *

 

The next morning passed much like it usually did; boring and uneventful. The winter breaks always created the impression that time was trickling by slower than it actually was; Baekhyun was convinced glaciers melted faster than the time it took for the clock hand to make a full rotation. It was thanks to the same grandfather clock that Baekhyun knew the time was eleven a.m.. Baekhyun was sat beside Chanyeol and Jongin as they all ate breakfast in dining hall, Baekhyun absentmindedly shoveled another spoonful of apple and cinnamon porridge into his mouth. His best friends were chattering loudly about something, Baekhyun was sure he caught the phrase ‘new year’s resolutions’ amidst their conversation but he wasn’t listening astutely enough to confirm that. Baekhyun was still so sleepy, and he hadn’t even smoked his first cigarette of the day yet.

It was during this delightful breakfast period that Baekhyun felt the silent vibration of his phone against his thigh. Baekhyun dropped his spoon into the bowl and removed his phone from school trousers; his gaze was instantly drawn to the message on his lockscreen.

 

> Sehun (Tutor) _now_
> 
> If you havent changed ur mind about today, you can meet me in the library for some revision. 12ish is fine. you dont need to bring books or anything, for now at least - osh  
>  _slide to reply_

  
Baekhyun calmly looked over his shoulder, curious to see whether the sender was somewhere in dining hall and indeed he was. Sehun was sat on another table some distance away, he didn’t have his phone out though, Sehun was lazily biting into a piece of toast and listening to the conversation his friends were having.

“Interested in Oh Sehun I see.” Jongin commented, interrupting Baekhyun’s little snoop session.

The words forced Baekhyun to look away from the other’s table and back to his own, where Jongin was waiting for him with knowing eyes. Baekhyun rolled his own in response. “I’m interested in the possibility of sex, don’t get the wrong the idea. He sent me a message to meet up right now.”

“Wow you got him to agree to fuck already?” Chanyeol vocalised, raising his eyebrows as if to say he was impressed. “You work fast, Byun Baek.”

“Not quite...” Baekhyun sighed heavily. “He only messaged me because he’s agreed to be my tutor, I have to meet him in the library after breakfast.”

“A tutor for sex…?” Jongin asked densely.

“No, he’s not a tutor for sex, you pleb… I mean an actual tutor. He’s going to be teaching me Chinese.” Baekhyun explained, rubbing the back of his neck, “and as well, why would I need a virgin to teach me anything about sex anyways, shouldn’t it be the other way around...”

“How am I supposed to know it’s for Chinese, I can’t read your mind, can I?” Jongin tried to justify, waving his spoon about.

“Yeah, well I only just managed to get him to agree.” Baekhyun answered truthfully. “You were right to call this kid a challenge.” He looked back at his phone on the table and the highlighted message, Baekhyun couldn’t deny the small undercurrent of nervousness the message brought him and that was a _first_ for him. While his friends continued to natter on about something else, Baekhyun wrote a short reply back agreeing to meet up, he kept his reply calm and cool, he was Byun Baekhyun for fucks sake he shouldn’t care what Oh Sehun from the year below thought… no matter how handsome he was.

Once breakfast had been polished off, Baekhyun gave a rushed goodbye to his friends and vacated the dining hall. The route to the library was far more familiar than his previous attempt to reach the place, this time Baekhyun headed straight for the back aisles of the library with the assumption Sehun would be sat at the same secluded desk as before. It appeared Sehun was indeed a creature of habit, since Baekhyun was met with the sight of him at the desk casually flicking through the pages of a text book. Baekhyun took a deep breath before walking over and sliding open the chair beside him.

The noise caught Sehun’s attention immediately and Sehun gave a welcomed smile once he saw who it was. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Baekhyun replied with an equally, _if not more,_ charming smile of his own. Baekhyun went to take his seat and noticed how Sehun shuffled his chair away to make some more room, Baekhyun couldn’t tell whether Sehun was just being polite or whether he was just too shy to handle the close proximity. “So how was your morning?”

“Uh it’s been good.” Sehun returned. “What about you?”

“Boring.” Baekhyun bluntly put it. His demour was very comfortable and friendly, he hoped it somehow make Sehun feel more at ease. “I’m glad I got your message really, I couldn’t be sure you were going to remember to text me.”

“I’m not the type to forget… especially not when there is £30 on the line.” Sehun mirthed.

“Ah of course.” Baekhyun gave a quiet laugh under his breath. “...so how do you want this to work, do you want me to pay now or after the tutoring?”

“I’d say after, I’ve never tutored before and so you can tell me whether I’m any good or not.”

Baekhyun could feel himself internally smirk, if such a type of smirk existed. He was confident Sehun would be a good tutor, but thanks to his ever-present dirty mind he began to wonder what other things Sehun could be good at… if you know what I mean. Even as Sehun spoke, Baekhyun looked at his rose-hued lips and his thoughts began to wonder into precarious waters. It was hardly appropriate and they were only five minutes into the tutor session, but what could you expect from sexually deprived Byun Baekhyun.

‘-I mean I think I’ll be able to help you, but it would nice to know your whether you think it’s worth your time and money.”

“Right of course. ” Baekhyun mindlessly agreed, trying to regroup his focus on the conversation at hand. “I’ll be sure to tell you what I think of today’s tutoring.”

“Great, so um tell me what area in Chinese do you need help with?” Sehun continued, going through what seemed to be a mental list of questions he wanted to ask Baekhyun. “Is it remembering characters or maybe you need to recap some vocab?”

Baekhyun bit on his bottom lip, he had to think a little more with this question. He hadn’t been lying when he told Kyungsoo he was utter shit at the language, so where did his problems with Chinese begin... or better yet where did they end. “I need help with everything” Baekhyun admitted.

“Everything?”

“I’m not normally this bad... I just never found the language interesting enough to concentrate in class.” Baekhyun sighed, worrying his bottom lip. “I do regret it, I can hardly follow the course anymore.”

“Well um, I think it would be good to go over the basics then, you know pinyin and tones.”

“Yeah that’s sounds like a good start. I kind of remember my teacher mentioning pinyin.”

“I’m sure they did, pinyin is basically letters from the english alphabet used to spell out the pronunciation of chinese characters, pretty simple right?” Sehun explained, pushing up his glasses.

Before Baekhyun could even respond -or even admire how cute Sehun looked pushing up those glasses- Sehun was already ripping out a page from his notebook and flattening it out on the desk. The younger picked up a black ballpoint pen and began drawing the signs for different Chinese tones and several examples of pinyin. Baekhyun silently watched over his shoulder as his tutor calmly explained the reasons behind what he wrote down. It proved to be quite challenging for Baekhyun to keep focus on the work, solely because Sehun was so handsome at this proximity. Sometimes Sehun would rest the tip of his pen against his lips, which seemed like a trivial action when others did it but when Sehun did it… Baekhyun could hardly keep his mind straight. There was something about Sehun that made him unbelievably desirable but Baekhyun couldn’t quite grasp what the something was yet.

They spent a good half an hour going through the basics, in which Sehun gradually introduced new concepts. Every now and again Sehun would ask Baekhyun to repeat more difficult pronunciations till he was satisfied with how they sounded. Initially Baekhyun was a bit reluctant to speak Chinese outloud because he was fully aware of how awful his accent came out, but it was due to Sehun’s constant patience and encouragement that Baekhyun felt inclined to put more effort in his attempts. Undeniably, Sehun was a natural at being a tutor.

“I think we covered a lot.” Sehun sighed, leaning back in his chair and running a hand through his hair. “You’re not as bad at Chinese as you believe yourself to be, you know.”

Baekhyun laughed exasperatedly. “Sure, let’s pretend I didn’t spend 10 minutes trying to get that 3rd tone right…” Baekhyun saw himself as a lost cause with the language, but in turn it made him wonder about Sehun. “So how come you’re so good at Chinese by the way, I mean you’re younger than me and yet you’re practically fluent. ”

The corner of Sehun’s lips lifted up at the compliment, before he could shake his head all together. “I’m not that good, I just used to have some Chinese friends and they taught me a lot about the language.”

“Ah I see, are they someone I know?”

“No I’m sure you don’t, they left school a couple of years ago. I lost contact with them actually.” Sehun explained. There was a moment where Sehun seemed to hesitate; as though he had his own question for Baekhyun that he was deliberating whether to ask or not. “...I was wondering myself, why you decided to pick up this language when you said you don’t find it interesting.”

“Ah right, in reality I don’t mind the language, it’s just my father gave me no option really.” Baekhyun casually shrugged, not being too bothered by his dad’s decision. “He believes Chinese is essential for business and since I’ll have to inherit my father’s business one day, I have to-”

“-to study Chinese. ” Sehun completed Baekhyun’s sentence for him. “So you’re destined to be a CEO then?”

“I guess I am.” Baekhyun laughed lightly, his hand coming up to cover his face as he sighed. “CEO Byun… makes me sound like an old man.”

“You’re right, just by mentioning ‘CEO’ I can almost see some wrinkles forming.”

Baekhyun had to raise his eyebrows at the witty remark that escaped Sehun’s lips. Baekhyun noticed how Sehun’s face was passive and gave nothing away, apart from his hazel eyes that flickered with amusement. Baekhyun couldn’t help but think that the kid had some nerve, and yet another part was glad that Sehun felt comfortable enough to banter around. “Well, lucky I’ll have enough money to hire a good plastic surgeon if the day comes.”

“Great, I can’t think of any better way to spend that money.” Sehun muttered, his demeanor playful.

“Well actually speaking of money... I should probably pay you for this revision session.” Baekhyun dipped his hand into his back trouser pocket to pull out his couturier wallet. “I’m bad at remembering things like this.”

Sehun shook his head and placed his hand over Baekhyun’s wallet to stop him from opening it. “You don’t have to pay me for today.”

“Oh.” Baekhyun could feel Sehun’s warm hand gently brush against his own.

“I don’t want you to pay me, today was just practice to see if you liked how I tutored anyways.”

“Uh are you sure though? I mean It’s not problem for me to pay.” Baekhyun tried to oppose.

“No it’s fine, honestly.” Sehun maintained, moving his hand away once he was sure Baekhyun was going to keep his money to himself. “...but this is just a one time thing okay.”

It turned out to be far from a one time thing...

Throughout the several days -and eventually weeks- of their revision sessions, Sehun constantly refused to let Baekhyun pay him for his work as a tutor. It wasn’t neither a bad thing nor a good thing for Baekhyun since the money didn’t mean a great deal to him, however what it did do to Baekhyun was leave him very much confused. If Sehun wasn’t receiving money as a regular tutor then was he even a tutor at all… or did it make more sense to classify him as just a friend helping another friend out.

It was these thoughts that left Baekhyun tossing and turning at night. Whenever Baekhyun had tried to seduce someone he had gone about it in a very quick and methodical manner, there was never any type of friendship involved and it certainly didn’t take him this long to get results either. He would seduce them, sleep with them and then say goodbye to them. Baekhyun was not interested in the emotional side of relationships and yet that was exactly what was happening to him. It was over the course of these weeks that his initial flirtatious smiles faded into genuine laughs and warm eyes. Baekhyun was letting his guard down and he feared the reason might be because he actually liked Sehun more than in just the context of a one night stand; but regardless of that, one simple fact remained… Baekhyun was no closer at completing his dare than he was the very first day it was set.

Maybe it was true, maybe Oh Sehun was impossible to seduce.

 

* * *

 

It was late in the evening, and the sun had long set behind the school building. The sky was a rich cerulean colour and the air was slightly rough and biting against Baekhyun’s skin. Baekhyun was in front of the pond at the school’s main courtyard, sat on the ground with his two best friends either side. Together they were having a calm evening filled with meaningless talk and music playing from Chanyeol’s phone.

“So you really can’t go to the bar with us later?” Jongin sighed, his question directed at Baekhyun.

The elder had his signature trademark of a cigarette between his fingers. Baekhyun blew out a stream of hot smoke into the frigid air. “Yeah I really can’t… I have tutoring around that time.”

“It always tutoring these days.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing…”

Jongin exhaled wearily. “It was alright when it was two times a week but now it’s almost every day. This is January, Baek. The winter holiday is coming to an end and here you are spending your last moments… _studying_.” Jongin spoke the final word as if it were completely foreign to him.

“Well since the exams are coming up soon, Sehun thought it would be good to increase the amount of revision.” Baekhyun explained, the corner of his mouth lifted into a quiet smile. “I’ve really improved at Chinese.”

“Since when did you actually start to care about your Chinese exam though. I thought the dare was to fuck Oh Sehun, not get better grades.”

The smile faded with the truth of those words. Baekhyun took one last puff of smoke before passing the shortened cigarette to Jongin so he could have some too. “It’s really not as easy as it sounds, Jonginnie.”

“Well this isn’t the Byun Baek I know then... the Byun Baek I know would take this challenge and he would seduce the fuck out of it. He would not be sitting in front of some dingy pond and moping around like some love-struck idiot.” Jongin asserted, punctuating his words by skipping a stone into the pond.

“I’m not a love-struck idiot.”

Chanyeol sighed, taking his attention away from his phone and even stopping to type whatever half-finished message he was working on. “Baek… you’re seeing Sehun in like half an hour, right. Why don’t you finally make a move on him? I mean, honestly, really, what is the worst that can happen?”

For Baekhyun, the worst that could happen would be his tutoring sessions suddenly ending and thus losing his excuse to talk to Sehun everyday, that was potentially the worst that could happen. “I’ll be honest with you guys, I don’t think he likes me in that way...”

Jongin laughed loudly in response, looking at Baekhyun directly. “You don’t think he likes you?”

“No I honestly don’t.”

“What makes you say that?” Chanyeol asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Well I’m not sure. I mean normally when a guy likes me, he’ll give me some kind of indication that he does... but Sehun, he isn’t like that.”

Jongin laughed again, throwing another stone into the pond. “Of course he likes you, you pleb. Why do you think Sehun even bothers tutoring you and doesn’t let you pay? I talked to Kyungsoo the other day... apparently Sehun has a crush on you... and here I thought you already knew this.”

The stone created ripples in the pond, the once perfect image of the evening sky that was reflected on the water had become distorted and changed. It was much like the effect Jongin’s words had on Baekhyun, the way Baekhyun had once saw his situation with Sehun in one moment had completely changed in the next. Just one stone. Just one sentence.

“A crush on me?” Baekhyun muttered bewildered, running a hand through his blonde hair.

“Yeah that’s what Kyungsoo said at least. I don’t think he’s the type to lie though, and I kind of see it myself. I mean Sehun never talks to anybody in our year so I was surprised when he agree-”

“I think I have to go…” Baekhyun interrupted, getting off the ground and brushing his backside of any gravel.

“What do you mean you have to go?” Chanyeol asked.

“I need to go to the library.”

“But I thought you didn’t have tutoring for at least another half hour?”

Baekhyun smiled to himself, this one wasn’t very small at all. There was an rekindled playfulness in his eyes as he spoke to his friends. “I guess you can say I’ve finally decided to get some dick before winter break ends. I’ll see you guys later alright.”

There was hardly time for his friends to yell a goodbye at Baekhyun as he was already leaving the courtyard and climbing up the stairs to the West Acre dormitory. Baekhyun felt slightly guilty for ditching his friends earlier than he had to, but on the grand scheme of things he had been waiting long enough. Baekhyun made a quick pit stop to his bedroom just so he could collect something important from his bedside table and then he made his way to the library. With each step that brought Baekhyun closer to his destination came an increase in anticipation and latent nervousness. Over the past weeks he had tried to convince himself that his fondness for Sehun was purely sexual… but he starting to accept there was maybe more to it than that.

Eventually, after making the correct turns Baekhyun had entered the library. He noticed how vacant it was, he should’ve known the library would be completely empty on a friday evening. Baekhyun made his way to the far back of the library, confident Sehun would be sat at the same secluded desk as always. It was Sehun’s favourite place to study because noise never seemed to carry down those aisles, “greater privacy for studying” was how Baekhyun remembered Sehun had described it.

As expected, Sehun was sitting at the desk, typing an essay on his laptop. Sehun was as studious as ever and Baekhyun couldn’t help the tug of affection he felt. He almost didn’t want to disturb Sehun but ultimately he came to the decision to sit in the chair beside him.

Sehun immediately noticed Baekhyun’s presence, and gave a soft smile. “I wasn’t expecting you to be here at this time. I was just getting some work done on with my research paper.”

“The one for Chemistry?” Baekhyun asked, their conversation falling into its familiar flow.

“Yeah that one.” Sehun nodded. “I think I’m almost finished with it.” He proceeded to close the lid of his laptop and place it into the black duffel bag that was on the ground.

Baekhyun smiled despite his own efforts. “I swear you don’t have to hand that in till June…”

“Yeah, thought I’d do it in advance.” Sehun explained, sitting back up and and straightening out his white school shirt. “So how come you’re here so early to study?”

“What if I told you that for once I didn’t come here to study?”

Sehun raised an eyebrow. “No studying?”

It always amused Baekhyun how both Sehun and Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine doing any anything other than studying in the library, sure that was what a library built for, but they were such sticklers to the rule. Baekhyun tried to hide his amusement. “I want to talk, Sehun.”

‘You almost sound serious...” Sehun pushed up his glasses. “What is there to talk about?”

“Uh nothing in particular, I just wanted to talk… you know, maybe something casual like how was your day or what have you been up to recently, where do you see yourself in 10 years, why should I employ you for this job.” Baekhyun could see the blank expression on Sehun’s face and he couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped. “I was joking about the last one but I just wanted to talk... it’s that thing friends sometimes do.”

“ _....friends?”_ Sehun continued to give Baekhyun the same strange look, of course this would be the one detail Sehun paid attention too. “Since when have _you_ considered _us_ friends?”

“Well…” Baekhyun drew out the sound. “Probably around the 5th or 6th time you refused to take my money for tutoring.”

After a pensive period of time, Sehun laughed under his breath before gradually nodding his head. “I guess we are friends in way.”

“We finally agree on something…” Baekhyun smiled, putting his elbow on the desk so he could rest his head. “So maybe now you’ll finally tell me why you never let me pay you? It’s been a mystery for too long.”

“There’s not much mystery to it, I didn’t need the money and... I don’t mind teaching you either.” There seemed to be something else lingering on Sehun’s lips, words he couldn’t manage to say out loud. Baekhyun took the time to observe Sehun’s behaviour, watch how his gaze dropped down, how his fingers absentmindedly ran over the wooden grains of the desk. Sehun gave the impression he had something else on his mind, but it didn’t surprise Baekhyun that he remained quiet, that was just how Sehun was.

“You know you never say much…” Baekhyun sighed, still watching the other attentively. “It’s the worst because I never know what you’re thinking. It bothers me more than it should.”

Sehun raised a brow under his glasses frames. “It probably means whatever I thought wasn’t important.”

“But it might be important to me… what if I asked you a question, would you answer me directly then?”

“...I mean it would depend on what the question was.”

Baekhyun was tired of skirting around his dilemma, it had been weeks of playing hard to get and it had gotten him nowhere. Baekhyun was finally ready to ask the question he had been holding back all these weeks; he let the question slip out of his mouth. “Do you like me, Sehun?”

It was apparent Sehun didn’t know how to respond, maybe he thought he had misunderstood the question in some way. “In what context?”

Baekhyun smiled behind behind his hand. “You know for someone intelligent as you, you really do over-complicate things. I’m asking if you like me… sexually?”

There was a long pause in the air and a lack of a reply, but Baekhyun didn’t fail to notice the gradual red that dusted the top of Sehun’s high-cheek bones. To Baekhyun, this blush was more telling than any words Sehun could have provided. Baekhyun knew how to read body language and this told him volumes.

“I see that was enough context for you.”

“Maybe we should start some revision…” Sehun tried to swerve the conversation, he leaned down into his duffle bag to remove what must have been his chinese revision books.

“Sehun look at me.” Baekhyun compelled, lightly placing his hand on the younger’s knee to stop him from moving away.

Sehun felt obliged to follow through with the request, he did look up at Baekhyun. His eyes were a beautifully dark and rich brown, but there was such an underlying indecision within them too. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I just want you to be honest. I mean if you’ve never thought about me sexually then surely it would be very easy for you to say no right now, wouldn’t it?”

For a moment Sehun lowered his gaze to Baekhyun’s tempting lips, but it was only a micro movement, for he lifted them back up in the next second. Sehun exhaled tiredly. “It should be easy to say no… I don’t know why I’m not...”

The words alone had Baekhyun’s heartbeat quicken in pace. He couldn’t believe how he had managed to get this far, how he had managed to catch Sehun right in middle of the headlights. “Have you… have you ever kissed another guy before?” He asked, trying to push his luck as far as it would go.

Sehun shook his head lightly. “No…”

“Would you ever try it though?”

It seemed Sehun was teetering on the edge of a response. There was a hesitance in him, but it didn’t matter in the end for he lowered his gaze to Baekhyun’s lips once more. “Why are you asking?”

“I feel like we’ve spent a lot of time together over the winter break, you helped me out a lot, didn’t even take my money.” Baekhyun explained nonchalantly. “I just want to pay you back in some way... I’m offering you the chance to kiss me, is what I’m saying.”

There was a long silence, Sehun spent more time thinking about Baekhyun’s offer then he spent doing questions on an exam paper. Sehun finally came up with a response, though it was said in a quiet tone. “If I were to be with someone… then I wouldn’t mind it being with you.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure he heard correctly. “…um could you maybe say that again.”

“...I wouldn’t mind…” Sehun spoke louder, getting more seemingly embarrassed. “...I wouldn’t mind kissing you, is what I’m saying.”

“You could’ve just said that from the beginning.“ Baekhyun rolled his eyes. It was typical Sehun, Baekhyun had wanted a simple reply but he ended up having to ask a thousand questions to get there. “So if I kissed you right now… you wouldn’t get mad?”

“No I wouldn’t get mad.”

“Hmmm what if…” Baekhyun slowly raised a hand to touch the rim of Sehun’s glasses. “…what if took these off then, would that be alright?”

Sehun nodded with greater ease this time. “…yeah that’s fine.”

His voice was deep and coarse as it usually was, but for some reason Baekhyun found it more satisfying to listen to this time around. Baekhyun gently removed the glasses from Sehun’s face and it hardly changed his appearance at all, the only notable difference was the loss of his academic semblance. Now that his glasses were gone, it was Sehun’s strong jaw and straight, dark brows that stood out to Baekhyun and left him admiring his face from a different perspective. Baekhyun had decided to lean in closer to Sehun, curious as to what the younger’s reaction might be… Sehun seemed composed and level-headed. Baekhyun let their lips brush together, his intention almost teasing, and it was _this_ that made Sehun breath roughly into Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Baekhyun quietly muttered against his lips.

“I’m telling you it’s okay.” Sehun replied, trying to feign confidence.

This was the last hesitation before their lips were brought together for a kiss. It was soft and gentle from the onset, Baekhyun moved his lips against Sehun as though he was testing the waters between them. He indulged himself in one kiss, enjoying the pressure and rough texture of Sehun’s lips before indulging in another. He let Sehun set the pace for them both and despite Sehun having claimed to have never kissed a guy before he was just as responsive as Baekhyun. He seemed inquisitive with his kisses, every so often he would pull on Baekhyun’s bottom lip as if asking for more. It surprised Baekhyun more than anything, it was meant to be a short kiss but it snowballed into something longer. Baekhyun parted his lips inviting Sehun to delve in further and it was an offer, nothing more, but his body hummed in approval as Sehun eagerly took it.

Baekhyun could feel a hand running along his back, Sehun was deepening their kiss from where they sat on two chairs. The younger was clearly into it, whatever doubts he was dealing with beforehand seemed to dissipate the longer their lips were connected. There was the press of Sehun’s tongue along the seam of Baekhyun’s mouth and it managed to simultaneously convey both a timidness and forwardness. As their tongues smoothed against each other, Baekhyun softly moaned at the hot contact. This was exactly how he imagined kissing Sehun would be like, kind of dirty and open-mouthed. The wet press of lips was all that could be heard in the library if anyone had dared to enter.  
  
After a long breach of time, Sehun leaned away from the kiss to regain some breath. “You know you taste of smoke...” He muttered the brief words into Baekhyun’s mouth.

Baekhyun apologetically sighed, causing their lips to brush slightly. “I should really quit-”

“But I kind of like it.” Sehun interrupted, giving Baekhyun a small, light kiss. “It’s what I imagined you would taste like.”

Baekhyun smiled softly before leaning in to capture Sehun’s lips once more, his admission was endearing. If the younger wanted to stop here, it would have been opportune moment to do so and yet Sehun mentioned nothing of stopping. In fact he seemed quite willing to let Baekhyun continually kiss him whilst he kissed back. Sehun explored all of Baekhyun, both with his tongue and his roaming hands. Baekhyun was being pulled closer and it was Sehun willing the elder to sit on top of his lap. Undoubtedly, Sehun had a lack of experience but there was something incessant in the way he pulled Baekhyun climb on top of him, Baekhyun could only chalk it down to the fact that Sehun was probably more horny than he’d actually been letting on. Doing what was bid of him, Baekhyun sat on younger’s lap and lightly tugged on the back of his chestnut hair and resumed their languid kiss.

There was an increasing urgency between them; Baekhyun could feel the desire trickling down his body in a way that made him want to be even more intimate with Sehun. From where he sat on the younger’s lap, he could gradually feel the hardness of Sehun’s erection beneath him. Delicate moans escaped Baekhyun’s mouth, he wanted nothing more than to grind down against him but he decided he wouldn’t let his own lust get the better of him. He didn’t want to force the situation and he wasn’t going to… that was until… well until Sehun’s strong hands fell on his lithe hips encouraging him to move. Baekhyun felt maybe they were going too far, but on the other hand Sehun was the one who had initiated this, he clearly wanted to cross the boundary… and who was Baekhyun to stop him? Baekhyun began rubbing himself over Sehun’s crotch ever so slowly, the movement was experimental and testing. Their kisses became weak in a matter of seconds, their efforts consumed by how good it felt to grind against each other. It didn’t take long for Sehun’s erection to swell under the friction off Baekhyun’s movements. Baekhyun could feel it underneath him, finally giving him insight into what Sehun was really hiding inside his briefs, the outline of his dick seemed hard and lengthy.

If someone had walked into the aisle of the library their first sight would have been two guys making out on a chair, one groping the others ass and the other moving his hips like he was being paid by the hour. The mental image fuelled Baekhyun’s arousal, the thoughts made his lower stomach tighten, his dick harden and his pulse thrum excitedly under his skin. It wasn’t enough for Baekhyun, he was always a slut for more, and the rock-hard erection under him was only making it worse.

“Sehun… Sehun…’ Baekhyun tried to form coherent words. “Sehun...”

Sehun pulled away from the kiss, his lips slightly red and swollen. He looked at Baekhyun attentively, “What is it?”

”I think I want more Sehun... ” Baekhyun muttered quietly. “...I want more from you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if this is too much… but I think… I want to have sex with you.” Baekhyun admitted, felt slightly guilty even if it was the honest truth. He accentuated his words by grinding against the other’s erection a little harder.

Sehun closed his eyes at the sensation, his throat bobbing in such an appealing way. “I… I’ve never… before.”

Baekhyun knew what he was trying to say even if his sentence didn’t make complete sense, he was trying to say he had never had sex before; a detail Baekhyun knew ever since he first learned Sehun’s name. Baekhyun knew how to sympathise though, just like everyone he had once been a virgin too. “I understand if you don’t want to… I just can’t stop thinking about...” Baekhyun stopped himself before he could say yet another regrettable thing.

“About what?” Sehun asked curiously, brushing back some of Baekhyun’s blond hair from his forehead.

Baekhyun laughed so quietly under his breath, he knew he shouldn’t say what he was thinking in his head but he did it anyway. “I just can’t stop thinking about how you’d fuck me over this desk.”

A strained sigh escaped Sehun’s lips, he was undoubtedly battling a decision. He gently pressed his erection against Baekhyun as if wanting to give into the friction Baekhyun had so sinfully promised but there was a heavy conflict within the boy. The conflict between what his body wanted and what his mind was telling him. “I’ve thought about you Baekhyun… I think about you.”

“And are the thoughts bad or good…”

“Both.” Sehun wetted his lips. “I may have never had sex before but it doesn’t mean I don’t get those kind of thoughts either. Baekhyun I want to sleep with you… trust me I do… but I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Then that’s why I’ll be here to guide you...” Baekhyun reassured, resting his hands on Sehun’s chest.

“I don’t want to disappoint you, Baek.”

“I don’t think you can, believe me you already have the fundamentals down… big dick and pretty face.” Baekhyun playfully muttered with just the right amount of teasing to have Sehun laugh quietly.

“You make it sound easy.”

Baekhyun smirked ever so slightly. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be a natural.” The elder could see another excuse bubbling from Sehun’s lips. “Seriously, you’ll be fine, I promise… we’ll just take it slow… really slow.”

Sehun sighed, his resolve clearly collapsing under the pressure of having an incessant hard-on -one that didn't seem to be disappearing any time soon- and the pretty boy that sat so conveniently on his lap. “I guess… we can take it slow… I do want this...”

From where Baekhyun sat on Sehun’s lap, he began to undo the buttons of Sehun’s school shirt. It was slightly exhilarating for Baekhyun, seeing more and more of his torso become revealed, he likened it to peeking into a present that he wasn’t allowed to open yet. Eventually, all the buttons were undone and Baekhyun pushed the white shirt off Sehun’s shoulders. Baekhyun couldn’t quite understand how Sehun managed to become more appealing than he already was, his upper body was lightly toned, his shoulders were broad whilst in contrast his waist was narrow. Baekhyun just wanted to bite him all over, but he settled instead for pressing kisses on the side of his neck. Baekhyun could feel how Sehun shivered beneath the contact, Baekhyun made an effort to make the kisses as slow and sensual as he could.

The smell of fresh cologne lingered in the air and it smelt exactly how Baekhyun imagined a good school-boy like Sehun would, clean and subtle. For some reason it roused the desire in Baekhyun to taint the perfect school boy image, he pressed a small bite against the side of Sehun’s neck with the intention to bruise. It excited Baekhyun knowing the next time Sehun might hand in his homework to a teacher, there would be a large bloom of purple on his neck for all to see.

“Ah…” Sehun hissed roughly in response to another bite. It pulled Baekhyun away from his thoughts, he had to remember to be more careful around Sehun, more gentle. The elder concentrated on soothing his tongue on the parts he’d been roughest on, rather pleasingly the whines Sehun had whispered into his ear transformed into moans.

Baekhyun leaned away once he was satisfied he had left a hickey on Sehun that would be hard to hide for days. He then moved on to casually take off the oversized beige sweater he had been wearing for the evening. Sehun’s eyes roamed all over Baekhyun’s exposed torso, the attention was undoubtedly the cause of the flirtatious smile that formed on the elder’s lips. Baekhyun reached into his back pocket getting out the bottle of lube he had stashed beforehand, there wouldn’t be a better time to do it than this one. “I may have gone all the way the dormitory just to get this.”

Sehun looked at the bottle apprehensively before raising an eyebrow. “So you assumed I would agree to fuck.”

“It was more me being hopeful than assuming” Baekhyun tried to explain, cheekily leaning forward to press another kiss and quite enjoying the response he got from Sehun. “But if I had known you were going to be so willing, I might have tried this earlier.”

Baekhyun meanily pulled away from Sehun, causing the latter to whine in protest. Baekhyun could have kissed him all day but he had some other priorities that were calling his attention… yes it was dick telling him to unzip his trousers and get a move on. Baekhyun got off Sehun’s lap and shimmed his school trousers along with his black briefs down his thighs, and he looked at Sehun tellingly. “I might need you to prep me okay.”

Sehun ran a hand through his chestnut hair, admiring the sight of Baekhyun’s naked body as he turned around and leant over the desk. “Prep you?”

“Yeah before we start anything, a bit of prepping would be good.” Baekhyun explained. “I’ll talk you through it. You can think of me as your tutor.”

”...but Baekhyun, I’m not paying you so technically you’re not a tutor.”

Baekhyun laughed shaking his head, he looked over his shoulder and saw Sehun watching him with playful eyes. “Alright alright, not a tutor, just a friend helping a friend.”

“I like that more.” Sehun muttered.

There was a slight pause in movement as Sehun came closer to Baekhyun, but eventually Baekhyun could feel two hesitant hands rest against his ass. Baekhyun instinctively leaned down towards the table, resting his head against his forearm as Sehun continued to tentatively feel his behind. Baekhyun wasn’t expecting Sehun to be so impulsive but he liked that side of him, he also liked the way it felt when Sehun spread his ass apart for his own personal view.

“You uh need to get the lube-” Baekhyun tried to instruct, his ability to speak progressively getting worse. He was suddenly distracted by the sensation of something warm and pliant against his entrance.

A gasp escaped Baekhyun’s mouth the moment he realised what Sehun doing, the younger had leaned forward and traced his tongue along Baekhyun’s rim. The strokes of the tongue were initially extremely hesitant but eventually Sehun pressed his tongue more confidently against Baekhyun, applying more pressure around his entrance and slathering it up with his own spit. The sensation felt so immorally good, Baekhyun pressed his head against the desk, his dick hardening with every open-mouthed kiss Sehun left against him.

“Sehun... ah… Sehun wait.”

Sehun hummed, dipping his tongue into the hole rather daringly. He had a firm hold on Baekhyun’s hips as he thoroughly ate him out, he may have been an amateur but he managed to move his tongue in ways that had Baekhyun’s breath hitching.

“Use the lube Sehun...” Baekhyun instructed, holding back a moan that threatened to leak. “I won’t last long if you keep doing that.”

Sehun leaned back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Sorry, that was just something I always wanted to try...”

If anything Sehun seemed to go with his instincts and it was favouring him pretty well so far. Baekhyun could not criticise a fast learner, he could only imagine what Sehun would be like with a bit more experience under his belt. For Baekhyun a one night stand was no longer an option, his potential was too promising. “Mmm well I’m glad you liked the practice but your tongue isn’t going to get me ready. You’d be better getting that lube, put some on one finger and then try and work that finger into me, if that makes sense...”

Sehun curiously grabbed the bottle from the table and proceeded to squeeze some on his first finger, the squelch of liquid coming out the bottle sounded obscenely loud in the silent library.

“If you’re nervous… I can always do it myself.” Baekhyun offered, knowing that he was asking a lot for someone as inexperienced as Sehun.

Surprisingly, Sehun shook his head. “I mean I have seen porn before, I don’t mind trying it out… if I hurt you though, you can take over.” Sehun spread the lubrication down his finger whilst he spoke. “I am a little nervous though, if I am being honest.”

Baekhyun smiled into his forearm, Sehun’s nervousness only ever came off as cute in his eyes. “It’ll be fine, just put it in and I’ll tell you when I’m ready for more.”

There was suddenly the sensation of something cool pressing against his entrance, it was unmistakably the coldness of lube, Baekhyun shivered instantly in response due to still having the memory of Sehun’s warm tongue from there before. Baekhyun was filled with anticipation, he could feel Sehun’s finger rubbing his rim and he wanted more... all of a sudden more was what he got. Sehun hesitantly pressed the first digit in, feeling the slight resistance as he tried to push it in all the way. Baekhyun could hear the way Sehun exhaled, almost jittery and excited in sound. “Shit… you’re tight.”

There was nothing worse than Sehun unknowingly saying things that made Baekhyun more turned on. Baekhyun couldn’t respond though, he mind was far too caught in the sensation of that first finger slipping in and out of him.

“Should I add another?”

Baekhyun nodded. It was the confirmation Sehun needed to remove his finger and pour more lube on to two fingers this time. He carefully pushed the increased width into Baekhyun, pushing past the rim so that Baekhyun could adjust to the new size. Sehun gradually began to pump those fingers in and out, he had been so generous with the lube that Baekhyun was nice and wet. Sehun naturally started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, trying to get Baekhyun ready for what was to come. Baekhyun was getting used to the stretch, he had forgotten how much he had missed the sensation of being full. One thing that Baekhyun did notice though, was the readiness he felt to receive Sehun, normally he wanted dick, but this time could hardly wait. Baekhyun was determined to be the one to devirginise Sehun, his body was aching for it.

“Sehun… you can add one more.” Baekhyun instructed through laboured breaths.

Sehun obediently obliged, fitting in the third and final finger. Baekhyun sucked in harsh air as he adjusted to the new size. “Are you alright?” Sehun asked, immediately slowing down the motion of his fingers. He was clearly worried he had somehow hurt Baekhyun.

It was on the contrary though, Baekhyun was quite keen on the stretch. “Mmm I’m fine… it feels good.” His word trying to reassure and encourage as Sehun resumed the fluid pumping of his fingers. “Bend your fingers down a little so that yo-” Baekhyun let a moan pour from his lip before he could even finish his sentence, this moan was real and completely uncensored. Sehun had done exactly as instructed, with just the tiniest readjustment of his hand Sehun had managed to find Baekhyun’s prostate almost unknowingly. Baekhyun was left a mess, his hands balling against the desk as he felt a rush of pleasure.

“Did I do it alright?” Sehun asked curiously, pulling his fingers out just so that he could hit the prostate one more time. Baekhyun moaned obscenely again and it served to answer Sehun’s question moderately well. Baekhyun was past speaking at this point, all he knew were moans. Baekhyun was pushing himself back on Sehun's fingers this time, practically trying to fuck himself on them. It was clear that the foreplay had achieved its purpose, Baekhyun was now in a constant state of need. Baekhyun could also tell Sehun was starting to enjoy the little power trip he had over Baekhyun. The more confident Sehun grew the more he would tease Baekhyun, sometimes missing the prostate on purpose, only to catch Baekhyun off guard a second later and leave him an incoherent mess. Baekhyun could hardly think straight but he still had a message he needed to convey. “Sehun… Sehun please… I need it.”

“Should I- Do I need to use a condom?”

Baekhyun desperately shook his head against the wooden table, biting his bottom lip at the relentless pumps of Sehun’s fingers. “No, I want to feel you… I want you to feel it.”

It was all Sehun could do to remove his fingers from Baekhyun, leaving him painfully empty and throbbing at the loss. It didn’t take long for anticipation to steal the center stage though, Baekhyun could hear the sound of a zipper being undone and clothes rustling behind him. He couldn’t predict when it was going to happen but suddenly there was the gentle rub of a dick against his hole, completely consuming all of Baekhyun’s thoughts and sensations. There was shuddery breath from behind as Sehun rubbed his dick one last time, as though he was in his own state of disbelief.

“Sehun… you can put it in… please…” Baekhyun pleaded.

It was these words that gave Sehun the final surge of confidence to push the head of his cock inside Baekhyun’s entrance. The younger tightly shut his eyes and moaned at the feeling of being enveloped by warmth, this feeling was new to him no doubt. Sehun’s grip onto Baekhyun’s waist must have been strong enough to bruise the other for days. It was with Sehun’s final efforts that he managed to slid the rest of thick dick to the hilt. “Shit… Baekhyun, shit... so tight.”

Baekhyun could only whine wantonly against the desk in response, he gripped the edges of table. It was so big, bigger than he had initially imagined. Baekhyun had always been a slut for big cock and it was evident nothing had changed, he still loved the feeling of being full, the feeling of the veins on the underside of Sehun’s length rubbing against him. He finally understood the origin of the rumours.

Sehun began slowly pumping in and out, experimentally, getting a lay of the land. “Fuck… Baekhyun.” Sehun’s voice was so thick with arousal. ‘You feel so... I’m...” The younger could hardly form sentences, it was exactly what Baekhyun wanted to hear, he had made the straight A student lose his mind in a way no one subject had ever done. Baekhyun was the one the one to show him this kind of pleasure, it was Baekhyun and no one else. All those weeks of wanting and imagining what it would be like and now he could finally hear the actual sounds in his ear. It was almost surreal… but fortunately it was the feeling of the dick wedged inside him that let him know it was very much reality indeed.

The thrusts that came from Sehun were short and fast, he lightly pounded into Baekhyun in a way that him pouring staccato moans from his mouth. Baekhyun had always been a vocal one but he was even more so now that Sehun was the one drilling into him . “Sehun… please…” Baekhyun stuttered feverishly. “...deeper…”

The only verbal response he received from Sehun was heavy breathing and a squeeze to his hips, but it was enough for Baekhyun to know Sehun had understood. Sehun began to piston his hips even harder, the sound of wet lubed sex ever present in the library aisle. Sehun lifted Baekhyun’s leg onto the table, holding onto his thigh so that he could get that deeper angle as he thrust to him. Baekhyun could feel the change immediately, he let out a lengthy moan from where he had been pressed against the table, Sehun’s other hand was firmly rested on his lower back keeping him place. All Baekhyun could do was take the pounding Sehun relented on him, even the desk began knocking against the library wall with how deep he was going. Sehun was clearly a boy with pent up sexual frustration, the way he moaned through gritted teeth and tightened his hold on Baekhyun, it was almost like he had been wanting to do this his whole life. Baekhyun was leaking precum from the tip of his dick from just how aroused it made him.

“Baek… Baek I’m gonna come soon…” Sehun panted harshly, wetting his lips. ‘I want to see… to see your face.”

Even amongst all the feelings of lust, the words didn’t fail to make Baekhyun’s heart warm, he forced himself to remember the fact that this was still Sehun’s first time and of course he would want to see the face of the first person he slept with. As much as Baekhyun was weak for this position, he was happy to switch to something that would satisfy Sehun. “Wait Sehun…” Baekhyun managed to speak. ‘If you want… I can ride you...’

Sehun’s hazel eyes widened by a fraction but it wasn’t something Baekhyun was able to see. Sehun slowed his hips and swallowed deeply. ‘You want to?” The word falling out almost as though he couldn’t believe his luck, his naivety never failed to be cute.

“I do…” Baekhyun reassured. “I want to.”

Almost immediately, Sehun’s hot dick slipped out from Baekhyun. The elder had to bite hard on his plump bottom lip just to cope with the sudden emptiness, reminding himself it would only be temporary. Baekhyun lowered his leg from where it had been hitched up onto the table and he stood himself up on what were quite shaky legs. Sehun kindly assisted him, placing a comforting hand on his hip so that Baekhyun could turn and face him with ease. The moment Baekhyun was pressed up against Sehun chest to chest, he leaned up to kiss the younger tenderly on the lips. This kiss was only brief but it conveyed a sincerity, Baekhyun couldn’t prolong it any longer though for there were needs to be met. Baekhyun gently pushed Sehun back into his chair, the same chair Sehun sat in to study every day. “I’ll show you what it’s like to really cum.’ Baekhyun whispered luridly in Sehun’s ear. “Not like how you do it with your hand... this will feel better than that...”

‘I want you to…” Sehun implored, roaming his gaze all over his elder’s body.

The gaze left him trembling, the boy may have been a virgin but he had more sexual appeal than any other person Baekhyun had ever slept with. Sehun was the definition of effortless seduction. All Baekhyun had to do now was keep true to his word. Baekhyun placed a delicate hand on Sehun’s broad shoulder, he then -as classily as he could- spat into his palm and lathered Sehun’s erection with it before gently guiding the length inside him. Baekhyun moaned candidly as he lowered himself onto Sehun’s dick once more, it was undeniably better this time, he was now able to see Sehun’s handsome face for all it’s worth. The way Sehun’s glazed eyes scrunched shut and how his jaw clenched as he felt Baekhyun squeeze around him in such a pleasurable way. Baekhyun was certain he had never seen a more perfect sight than the one in front of him.

It was with much experience that Baekhyun began to move his hips, initiating a new moment between them. Baekhyun lifted himself up before lowering himself down till he had caught a steady rhythm. The moans started to escape Baekhyun again as he impaled himself but these moans were needy and lust-filled, he tried to mask them by kissing Sehun messily. Sehun was so open and receiving to all the attention Baekhyun lavished on him, Baekhyun would suck on bottom lip and let go with a lewd pop. It was so visually and audibly pleasing, Sehun had to pull away and brush back Baekhyun’s blond hair from his heated forehead.

“Ahh Sehun…” Baekhyun whined. Sehun had begun to thrust upward to meet Baekhyun’s hips. “I can’t… Sehun… I swear..”

Sehun lowered his hand to stroke Baekhyun’s dick wanting to serve him more. Sehun spoke through his kisses, words warm. “…I really like it when you say my name…’

Baekhyun was being completely over-stimulated by the pounding on his prostate and the way Sehun was thumbing the slit on his erection, generously spreading the precum down his length. Baekhyun could hardly see straight, could hardly hear straight, all he could do was feel. “Sehun…” He moaned unashamedly into the stale silence of the library.

“Mmmm again.” Sehun gritted, thrusting up harder with his athletic waist.

“Sehun...” Baekhyun whined, his breathing becoming completely erratic now. “Sehun… ah Sehun… Sehun…” The name fell from his lips as smoothly as honey, the name and person had doused Baekhyun’s every single thought. The muscles in his lower stomach started to twitch, he felt a warmth building in his abdomen and then all of a sudden his body was shivering with his orgasm’s release. Baekhyun spurted hot threads of cum all over Sehun’s body, Baekhyun had to grip onto his broad shoulders just to keep himself grounded. Sehun continued to upthrust, feeling the way Baekhyun convulsed around his dick, milking him for all he had. Sehun had reached the end of his endurance too and he let out a muted moan as he came deeply into Baekhyun, painting the inside of him white. Sehun’s face was still undeniably handsome even as he gave in to his orgasm, his cheeks were hued a deep red and sweat was dripping down the side of his neck.

They tried to catch their breath together as they simultaneously came down from their high. Baekhyun rested against Sehun, gently knocking their foreheads together in a way that showed him affection. Baekhyun could feel the way Sehun’s heart beated fast under his hand, he was just glad he wasn’t the only one who felt that way too. He didn’t know how long he spent there memorising the rhythm of his heart.

Eventually they detached themselves from one another, Baekhyun leaned back on the desk and Sehun went searching in his school bag for spare tissues to clean the cum that unceremoniously dripped down Baekhyun’s leg. They did their best to get themselves in order and Sehun even helped Baekhyun get redressed. Their time didn’t end there though, they stayed with each other sitting in front of the desk, regaining the breath and sharing kisses here and there.

“Sehun…” Baekhyun told him, after spending a long time mindlessly tracing his fingers along the hickies on Sehun’s neck. “I have something I need to tell to you.”

Sehun looked up at him with attention. His appearance still proved to be a major distraction with how his chestnut hair looked roughed up with sex and his lips still appeared slightly swollen. “What’s up…”

Baekhyun removed his hand away from Sehun’s neck and placed them back into his own lap. He took a deep breath. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something... in hindsight I should have probably told you earlier but um…” Baekhyun sighed. “…but I just thought you should know that last month… uh last month my friends dared me to have sex with you.”

The guilt harbouring in Baekhyun had been present for a long time now but it was only while he was looking at the boy… -the boy he realised he might have fallen in love with- that he realised he couldn’t keep this information to himself anymore, not without feeling bad. Baekhyun would have been lying if he said he wasn’t nervous that Sehun would be angry or dejected but Baekhyun would have preferred that than to have him kept in the dark any longer.

Sehun leaned forward and rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “I’m sorry to break it to you Baek, but I already knew”.

“You already knew…” Baekhyun repeated the words slowly, not expecting the response he got. “How could you have known?”

“Kyungsoo told me…” Sehun muttered against his beige sweater. “He’s a lot closer to Kai than he lets on… I mean, I never really thought you wanted tutoring anyway.”

“…and you’re not mad?”

“I’m not.” Sehun answered earnestly, lifting himself away from Baekhyun’s shoulder to look at him properly instead. “I guess... I was bit confused at first but I thought to myself… if you really just there to fuck me surely you would have given up after the first couple of weeks, especially when all we did was study.”

Baekhyun was silent for a good and long time, processing all the information that was fed back to him. He should’ve know Jongin would have told Kyungsoo, he was always bad at keeping secrets. However, that wasn’t the most prevalent detail that stood out to him, Baekhyun suddenly began to wonder why he _actually_ did keep going to the revision sessions when he had no idea whether Sehun liked him or not. “I don’t know why I kept coming back.” Baekhyun told him honestly.

“I don’t know why I kept tutoring you either.” Sehun shrugged. “But I guess, there was just something about you that kept me interested.”

Baekhyun laughed under his breath. “Then promise me you’ll stay interested.”

“I will…” Sehun naturally went to entwine their hands. “…I will, as long as you keep coming back to the library.”

“I think I’ve learnt to like the books, to like the silence. I don’t think I’d mind coming to this library everyday.”

Sehun took the initiative to lean closer and brush his lips against Baekhyun for another kiss. This one had no lust or urgency at all, all those needs had been sated already, this kiss was warm and heart felt… just like their true feelings for each other. “I guess I should say congratulations Baek… you won the dare.”

Baekhyun smiled… he really had.

* * *

 

As the days, months and eventually _years_ passed, Baekhyun found that his thoughts would sometimes linger back to memories of that one winter break he spent in his private school. Baekhyun never forgot about what transpired that friday evening in the library, he never forgot about Sehun either, never forgot how it felt to touch his skin and taste his lips. Sehun was forever that handsome boy that he had met in high school with glasses and a book in his hand. Such memories came to end where the memories of Baekhyun leaving for university began. Baekhyun was no longer a teenager, he was an adult and he was working. It was no surprise to anyone that Baekhyun ended up becoming the CEO of his father’s company like he was destined to be, funnily enough it was his mastery of the Chinese language that had cinched him the position.

Even though Baekhyun hadn’t seen Sehun in years and he had no idea what he was up to or what he was doing now, he still remembered the memories fondly. It was was because of Sehun that Baekhyun had dared to do something different that winter, he had dared to try another language and he had dared to fall in love. Baekhyun may have been Sehun’s first time, but Sehun had been Baekhyun’s first love.

_He would never forget that one winter dare._

 

 


End file.
